Running Away
by SunnySide
Summary: When Draco is tired of his Mother crying her eyes out Draco tends to run away but he doesn't know where
1. Having the Courage

**Running Away**

Rating:T

Ships:Draco and Hermione

I do not own any of the Charaters or the things and places JK Rowling made up okay I just wish

Authors Note I know I repeat the information and it is annoying anyways please review and tell me what I can do to make the story better

Hermione, Harry, And Ron were all at Hermione's House in her room for a change since Harry has never been to Hermoine's House it was 3 weeks till they go back to Hogwarts being 7th years

"So what do we do now" Ron said while looking out the window

"We can take a walk" Suggested Harry

"Hmmm That would be fun" Hermione said staring into Space

"Okay Let's go then" Harry Shouted Julting to the Door

"Where's My say in this" Ron asked bitterly

"Ummmm it ran away and went to heaven" Harry told Ron

"Better yet it might of went stright to hell but that is Just an opinion" Hermione said in a giggle

"Well I guess I have to go" Ron said sadly

"Well yes you do and now if you don't mind I will climb down the window first" Said Harry as he ran to the Window

"Ummm why the window...?" Hwemione asked in a confused tone

"Because... I thought it would be fun I useuly do this at my uncles house but I guess were not at his house" Harry Said

"Okay Down we go" Hermione said "Mum were taking a walk"

"yeah go ahead I'll be upstairs if you need me"Hermione's Mom said

The three went down the window considering the fact she was on the secoond floor and had a ladder by her window

"So where to" Hermione asked

"Well I was thinking..."Harry started but was cut off

"let's go get Ice Cream" Ron said

"sure Ron" Harry said in a expressionless tone

"Fine be my but I'm not buying" Hermione Said as sure as heck

"Okay I''ll pay" Harry Said "But I won't be enjoying it"

They walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor to only find the famous Draco Malfoy

"maybe we should go" Ron said in a hushed Tone

"Maybe we should have Ice-cream" Said Hermione

they all walked to a table and sat down and what you know Draco comes behind them

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Hermione in a angry tone

"none of your buisnes mudblood"Malfoy sneered

"Cut the crap why did you come over here Malfoy?" Harry said in a serius tone

"I came here to ask you something but I changed My mind" he said as he walked away

"what the hell is his problem" asked Ginny right behind Ron's back

Ron Jumped and said " Bloddy Hell Ginny if you are gonna be here then don't frighten me insted do it to Harry"

"Hey" Harry said offensively

"Don't worry He dosen't Mean it" Ginny replied "anyways Mom said I can come and hang out with you guys since I have nothing else to do"

"Umm sure do you want to have ice cream with us" Harry asked

"Now that you mention it sure" Ginny said in a pleased tone

the three I mean four sat down and ate their ice cream

Authors Note I know the Ice Cream Parlor I mentioned has closed I think can't remember someone tell me but I'm pretending that it never happened if it didn't forget you read this


	2. Knocked Out Cold

**Chapter 2**

_**Knocked Out Cold**_

_**Okay Author's Note Umm thanks for the reiveiws and I'm hoping to get more suggestions because I'm new to this and thanks Sung Muse for the suggestions I loved the story by the way I haven't reviewed since I haven't finished reading also sorry for not updateing in two three days**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything J.K. Rowling made up, If I did I would be the most creative writer in the world!**_

_**But I'm not and I don't own anything of which J.K. Rowling**_

Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione are in the living Room watching T.V. on there way from from the Ice Cream Parlor

"I wonder what Malfoy wanted I mean it isn't like him just to come up to our table" Hermione announced on a commercial

"I don't know 'Mione, but what are we watching the characters have quite a lot of colors! " Ron looked at her in amazment

"It is a cartoon Ronald" Ginny said with a giggle

"hmmm, But we still don't know why he came to our table" Harry said with a slight confusion

"Maybe he just was there to annoy us" Ron blurted out

"You know what Ron for once in your life you may be right" Ginny said with a cold tone

"You know what Ginny for once in you Life..." He pointed a finge at her chess "Shut up"

Malfoy was walking around wondering where he could go since Blaise went to Paris to visit someone family I suppose, but how was Draco Malfoy to know. His mom was at Malfoy Manner crying her eye's out and Draco couldn't stay there one more day. He tried his best to calm her down, but she never listen's, some alone time would be good for her. He was going to ask if he can stay with either Granger or her pals but he thought about it and he couldn't be that desprate how hard could it be to find somewhere to go maybe he could... no that be to Muggle for him Draco kept on walking and walking until he stopped to think of a place he could go it took him such a strain of thought he had to sit on the ground he couldn't go over to Parkinson's house she was just a slut who wanted everyone so yeah _eefffing_ right he sat on the cold sidewalk wondering where can he go before he knew somthing hit him in his face so it was _so so_ dark he could hear perfectly but it was the part of seeing nothing but black

"Wow where did the ball go Ron you threw it and I'm pretty sure that you thowing a ball wouldn't go so far" Hermione said in a vocie so high pitched.

The four went to look outside but soon tripped on a knocked out Malfoy with a blue ball right beside him

"You see Ron it is nice of you to knock out our enemy, but it still isn't cool" Ginny said before tsking

"Harry, Ron I need you to put Malfoy on the Couch me and Ginny will supervise" Hermione said with a smile

"AND PUT THAT PRAT ON YOUR COUCH YOU'VE HAVE TO BE..." Ron started but was cut off by Harry "JOKING"

"No.I'm not" Hermione Said firmly.

Harry picked up Draco by his arms and Ron Picked up Draco by his feet

"Damnit why do we have to pick him up?" Ron said loud enough for Harry To hear, but Harry just sighed and dragged Malfoy to the couch

_**Authors Note please give me suggestions or give me a real review also if you have any Questions I'm willing to answer them put this all in the review like I told you and sorry for the short chapter again **_


	3. Possible Brain Damage

**Chapter 3: Possible Brain Damage**

_**Authors Note** _**okay sorry I haven't updated in more than two weeks I've really been busy so this is the new**

**chapter still working on my writing skills critism is taken just not to harsh and I will start**

Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione are trying to wake Draco Malfoy up.

"Is there a possibility that he's Dead?" asked Ginny with curiosity

"No Ginny he's been hit on the head with a ball and he will wake up" Hermione said in a boring vocie

Hermione started shaking him a bit, Then alot, soon she started slapping him

"Hermione, that's not gonna work." Harry said looking exhausted

"Ohh ummm let's see..." Hermione said thinking "Let's try waking him up with hot water I'm sure that will do the trick !"

Hermione went upstairs to get a bucket of hotwater while the others stayed downstairs to watch Malfoy.

Hermione came down the stairs with a bucket of water of course and handed it to Harry.

"Why you give the water to me?" Harry asked

"Because you are gonna pour it on him, right?"Hermione Looked at him with hope

"Oh no I'm not for all I know that physico isn't gonna jump up and kill me noooo way" Harry said

"If your not I will it be my pleasure" Ginny said in a happy voice

"You know what you are always so cheery."Ron said in a cold voice

"Oh shutup." Ginny said gripping the bucket of water and throwing it on Malfoy

"AHHHHHHHHHHH HOT HOT HOT! IT SO DAMN HOT HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE!" Draco Malfoy Said while running around

"I told you he was a physico" Harry Whispered to Hermione

"Maybe we sshould give him some butterbeer" Hermione whispered back

Ginny Ran Up to him to stop him from yelling and running

"DAMNIT MALFOY GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF STOP YELLING ARE YOU, BARKING MAD?"

"I don't know where the hell I am, I don't know how the hell I got here, and I don't know who the hell your talking to I better get an explanationand now!" Malfoy said in a mad tone

"Oh shutup pretty boy your here because of Ron so go yell at him your so annoying he's the one who hit you with a ball on accident"Ginny said in her usual annoying voice

"Damn you Weasel's"Malfoy said angrily walking arond the house angry

He walked into the kitchen and looked at everything in disgust,Then walked out.

"How do you get outside?" Draco asked

"It's that door right there"Hermione said as she pointed over there

"Thankyou Granger your not so mean after all..." Draco said before he was tripped then hit his head on the ball that started this mess in the first place then he was knocked out, yet again.

"YOU GUYS WHO PUT THAT BALL RIGHT THERE!" Hemione yelled

"Chill 'Mione it was those Dorks" Ginny said pointing at Ron and Harry

"Great now we have to wake him up again, but this time Ginny and me will tie him up then Ron and Harry will sit them on the couch"Hermione ordered

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny finished putting Draco on the couch

"And Now I will go make some butterbeer and make him drink that will wake him up"

"No 'Mione I will do it and make some for all of us too" Ginny said with a smile

"Fine with me we will do something else" Hermione said with a twitch in her eyes

Ginny Went to the Kitchen to make the Betterbeer for her friends and the physico.

"Harry when do you think he will wake up and attack us?"Ron asked

"Well let's see probably after you give him butterbeer"Harry replied

Soon after 7 minutes Ginny was out of the kitchen with 4 cups and a bottle of Butterbeer.

"Ginny who's the bottle for?"Harry Asked confused

"Well the bottle is for Malfoy so he doesn't make a mess"Said Ginny handing her the bottle

"Thanks Ginny I'll go feed this to him now "Hermione said while sitting next to Draco placing the bottle in his mouth then Hermionestarted squeezing it in his mouth alittle at a time then Draco suddenly said

"I love you Mom"and woke up and screamed and saw he couldn't go anywhere

"Sorry Granger I thought I was with my mom you know I really miss my mom She cry's to much though. I hate my Dad and he hates me and I also need a place to stay you know, because

I can't take My Mother crying anymore I was hoping to ask you three since I couldn't go to Pansy's house she drives me sick sometimes and Blaise is away for the summer sorry I dissed you

at that Ice Cream Parlor too..." before Malfoy could say anything Hermione put the bottle in his mouth.

"Ginny What's in this bottle?" Hermione asked with a look on her face

"oh ummm okay fine Babbling potion is in that"Ginny said in a unsure voice

"Why? Ginny why? he's talking about his mother"Hermione said

"Well I wanted to know why he approched us at that Ice Cream Parlor well there's our answer are you gonna let him stay?"Ginny asked

"No I'm goning over to Ron's House Harry is Too and He is staying over with us"Hermione Said with a smile"Right Boys"

"Yeah I guess anyways take the bottle out of heis mouth before he chokes to death"Ron said

"Ohh yeah" She Said while taking the bottle out of his mouth"Sorry Malfoy"

Malfoy was silent

"thanks" he said with regret

"No problem Malfoy now we will let you go if you be a good boy and sit on the sofa"

"Potter I'm not 5 and I will be a good boy because you see I'm not killing you right now okay"

"Okay Malfoy"Harry said with a weird face

Ginny untied Draco and then Hermione wrote a note telling her parents Ron, Harry and Herself was going to the Burrow

_**Disclamir I do not own none of the character actions nor anthing J.K. Rowling Made up**_

_**and please leave critism on a review or give me a review cause I wanna know how my story was and thanks for reading\**_


	4. The Burrow

**Chapter 4 The Burrow**

**okay sorry it took me long to write the next chapter but I have alot of stuff to do after I write this anyways**

**_Authors Note Umm thanks for the review deadgirlythings very nice of you and on to the story since I will start writting my Disclaimer at the bottom now_**

Hermione, Harry, Ron got done packing there bags while Draco sat on the couch watching Hermione struggle moving her large suitcase's and other things, then

Draco started lauging.

"You know I could use some helpyou see I'm struggling but intead you rather laugh right?" Hermione asked with a slight of hope that he would get up

"yes I would rather laugh I'm sure that Weasel over there" Draco said as he pointed at Ginny "Can help"

Ginny walks over to help Ginny to the door then headed towards Malfoy

"For someone who despertly needs a place to stay your gonna change my mind and let you rott with your mom"

"Okay Okay fine fine Weasley are you happy now" He said with a little sarcasim in his voice

Ginny stumped off and heaved Hermione's stuff outside with no help at all(**usinig all the angry engery that Malfoy created of course**)

"Wow Gin thanks for taking my luggage outside !" Hermione said excitedly "Okay now Ron Harry do the same thing"

Ron and Harry did the same thing but with a few complicaions

"That wasn't so hard now was it" Hermione Said again "Malfoy get your Lazy ass off my couch and wait outside that will make my day"

"Alrighty then Captian" Malfoy Said in a enthusiastic sarcastic(**A/N how funny that rhyms alittle**) voice and Malfoy got up and went to wait outside.

"Okay The Knight bus should be here any minute now" Hermione said to the 4 people in frount of her at the night bus stop.

They Night was just now pulling up "Hey Harry Hermione Ron Ginny and Unknown Person welcome to the Knight bus yet again" Stan said in a cheerful voice

"Hey Stan" They said back "So where to?" Stan asked "The Burrow"Hermione said as they got onto the bus to sit down.

"Okay Next stop the Burrow" Stan yelled as his buss Zommed off

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Draco are now heading towards the Burrow now to be hugged by Mrs. Wealsly except Draco

"Nice to have all of you here Ginny go ahead and show Draco his room" Mrs Weasley said with a smile

"No mom Malfoy's sleeping in Ron's Room with Harry and Ron Hermione and me are sharing my room or if it's possible you can take on of the twins Beds into Ron's Room for

Malfoy to sleep on or he can sleep on the floor either will work

"Okay Ginny that is possible I will just have Mr. Weasly summon the bed in Ron's room and I see he doesn't have his luggage I'm sure we can drop by his house when

summer's almost over" Mrs. Wealsley said with another smile as the same as the last one

They all headed to they're rooms and put they're luggage away except Draco of course. Now the 5 teen's were in Ginny's Room Ron Harry and Draco on the floor the girls on the bed.

"Nice Room Gin I like it" Hermione said

"Umm thanks"Ginny replied with a smile.Ginny and Hermione Whispered back and fourth so the boy's don't hear

"uhh ohh they're planing things again"Ron said in horror

"whaddda mean plaingin things" Draco and Harry said in unison

"Hey Gin 'Mione were going to our rooms"

"Whatever Ronald" Hermione said

All three of the boy's left the room and Ron took out a package of extendable ears

"What is that"Malfoy whispered

"Extendable ears you dope"Harry spat

Ron put the other side of the ear by the door and took it to there room

"Okay okay are we gonna listen or what?" Ron asked with a smirk

"yes yes" Harry said

They Put the other side of the ear to their ears(**A/N in italics it is what Hermione and Ginny are talking about**)

_"So I was thinking about spiking his pumpkin juice todnight with aging potion I'm sure it be funny we could put a large amount in it"Ginny said with a laugh_

_at that thought_

_"That would be funny himm what else can we do to him I mean it can't be hard to get him back we can get them all or maybe the one were talking about"Hermione said with a wink_

_"Yes I think we either give him the aging potion or the Daydream charm I found in Fred and Georges room it'd be fun 'Mione he won't even suspect what's comming" Ginny said in nother wink_

_Ginny and Hermione Took out pieces of parchment to write on_

_**I Can't believe this there evesdroping again -Hermione**_

_**I know when will they find out were playing with they're minds - Ginny**_

_**I don't know might take a while though even with them investigating together -Hermione **_

_Ginny Laughed_

_**hmm let's mess with them alittle more -Ginny**_

_**Hmm write to me -Hermione**_

_Ginny yet laughed again_

_**Your turn genus you come up with something I'm tired of thinking -Ginny**_

_**Radio you have one right? -Hermione**_

_**No -Ginny **_

_**Oh I have one luckly my luggage is in here and I have a CD that will annoy them -Hermione\**_

_Hermione went digging through her bag and found her radio and poped the CD in but Paused it. She Mouthed to Ginny Keep talking._

_"So I was wondering if Harry is gonna write me again I mean I like him so much he wrote me in black I tell ya blck oh he's to die for Hermione_

_Die for" Ginny said trying to keep her laugh in_

_"oh wow Ginny I never knew How you felt I mean with sneaking around snogging eachother all of 4th year" Said Hermione with a smile and putting the radio by the Door_

_"Oh Hermione you dont understand" Ginny said with lust in her Voice_

We are now in Ron's Room

"What the Heck is going on Harry" Ron Said with a sick look on his face

"Nothing Nothing is going on she's lying" Harry said with a scared tone

"Wow you must have it going on with Ron's little sister" Draco said in a laugh

" I do not" Harry yelled quietly

While they're was bickering going on Loud Music came from the extendable ears which sounded like a hip hop CD which had been playing a song that goes like this

Music make you lose control

Music make you lose control

Fatman Scoop

Let?s go, hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey Here we go now, here we go now

Here we go now, here we go now

Watch out now (music make you lose control)

Misdemeanor?s in the house

Ciara?s in the house

Misdemeanor?s in the house

Fatman scoop man scoop man scoop

Missy Elliott

I?ve got a cute face

Chubby waste

Thick legs in shape

Rump shakin both ways

Make you do a double-take

Plan rocka show stoppa

Flo floppa head knocka

Beat spalla tail droppa

Do ma thang mutha fuckas

Ma rolls Royce Lamborghini

Blue Madina always beamin

Ragtop chrome pipes

Blue lights outta sight

(Long weave) sow it in

(Say it again) sow it in

Make that money tho it in

Booty bouncing gone head

Missy Elliott & Ciara (Fatman Scoop)

Everybody here

Get it outta control

Get yo backs off the wall

Cuz Misdemeanor said so

Everybody step, step (Put yo hands in the air!)

Everybody (Put yo fuckin hands in the air!)

Everybody step, step (Put yo fuckin hands in the air!)

Everybody (Put yo hands in the air!)

Ciara

Well my name is Ciara

For all you fly fellas

No one can do it betta

Missy Elliott

She?ll sing on a cappella

Ciara

Boy the music

Makes me lose control

Missy Elliott

We gon make you lose control

And let it go fo you know

You gon hit tha flo

I rock to the beat till I?m (tired)

Walk in the club it?s (fire)

Get it crunk and wired

Wave ya hands scream (louda)

If you smoke then fire it up

Bring the roof down and (holla)

If you tipsy stand up

DJ turn it (louda)

Take somebody by the waist den (uhh)

Now tho it in they face like (uhh)

Hypnotic robotic

This here will rock yo bodies

Take somebody by the waist den (uhh)

Now tho it in they face like (uhh)

Systematic ecstatic

This hit be automatic

Work me

Work work work wait

Work work work wait

Work work work wait

Do it right

Fatman Scoop

Hit the floor hit the floor (yes)

Hit the floor hit the floor (work)

Hit the floor hit the floor

Hit the floor

Missy Elliott & Ciara (Fatman Scoop)

Everybody here

Get it outta control

Get yo backs off the wall

Cuz Misdemeanor said so

Everybody step, step (Put yo hands in the air!)

Everybody (Put yo hands in the air!)

Everybody step, step (Put yo hands in the air!)

Everybody (Put yo hands in the air!)

Fatman Scoop

Let?s go

Missy Elliott & Ciara (Fatman Scoop)

Everybody here

Get it outta control

Get yo backs off the wall

Cuz Misdemeanor said so

Everybody step, step (Get yo back off the wall!)

Everybody keep on steppin (Get yo back off the wall!)

Everybody step, step (Get yo back off the wall!)

Everybody, get loose (Get yo back off the wall!)

Fatman Scoop

Now put yo back on the wall

Put yo back on the wall

Put yo back on the wall

Put yo back on the wall

Misdemeanor?s in the house

Ciara?s in the house

Misdemeanor?s in the house

(Music make you lose control)

-------End of Song------

"That Song wasn't so annoying as I thought it be I actually thought it had been very cool I liked the beat it was awesome" Draco said

"Yeah your right I did Like it but Harry I'm not finished about you snogging my sister" Ron Said with another disguested face " I told you Ron I didn't do that I wouldn't be surprised if it was Malfoy"

Harry said with a laugh "Don't joke about that that's just sick Potter Sick" Draco said with a disgusted face "Fine fine I just forgot you liked Hermione sorry" Harry said with another smirk

"No I don't you are such a liar and that is just not cool" Malfoy said with a smile "ohh you mean just like you" Harry said happily "you know what I'm cool you see I'm Slytherin's Prince"Draco said sliding

His Fingers through his hair "who would shag everyone in the house "Harry whispered to Ron "wow I don't even have the guts to say that" Ron said out loud

"What did you say Potter?" Draco asked with a smile "Ohh it's nothing" Harry said with a smile and left the room very surprised that the Extendable Ears were on the outside of the door and the other side

of the Ears were Hermione and Ginny staring at Harry. Then Harry walked into the room and layed on the bed. "Sorry Gin 'Mione I didn't mean it I was just trying to piss him off" Harry said in a low voice

"Oh it is okay umm were sorry that we got Ron mad at you we just had to distract you to get the extendable ears"Ginny said. the three of them layed down on the floor waiting for Malfoy and Ron to come in.

"Gin it's okay and I forgive both of you, But I was wrong evesdroping with Ron then accusing Malfoy of stuff he didn't do" Harry said

"Oh it was nothing Ron doesn't even hate you I think if he does I'll explain"Ginny Said in a low Vocie while looking at the celling

"Okay I'm still not clear on one thing" Hermione said " Did you snog eachother?" Hermione said laughing

Ginny and Harry Picked up pillows and hit Hermione with the pillow "You know the answer to that 'Mione"Ginny said now hitting her again

"So you have wow talk about friends" Hermione said in another laugh Harry and Ginny put down the pillows and tickled her " Now did Me and Gin Kiss Hermione?" Harry asked

"hahahaha No no Hahaha noooooooo"Hermione said giggling "Good now that you know that you know that that didn't happen we can stop tickling you"Ginny said taking her hands off

"Harry it is Gin's turn"Hermione whispered to Harry "On the Count of three quietly"Said Harry in another Whisper "1 2 3" They shouted Quitely they started tickling Ginny

"Hey Have you learned your lesson yet Gin" Harry Said with a smile "Yes not to be hahhahahahahahahaha sneaking obiously around my friends instead behind they're back"Ginny gigled out

"Okay we will acept that" Harry said taking off so they wouldn' tickle him next

"He Knew We were gonna tickle him didn't he"Ginny said

"Yes Gin he did" Hermione said with a smile "let's go see what the others are up to"Ginny said with her smile

"You can't take my smile I mean it's mine"Hermione said as they giggled they're way out of the room to Ron's

They Walked in to see all three of the boy's sleep snoring hard all knowing they were faking since they wouldn't sleep that close together

Hermione and Ginny snuck in to tickle Ron and Draco Hermione went to Draco and Ginny went to Ron soon they started tickling away the room was filled of laughter comming from Ron and Draco

"Ronald you know I didn't snog Harry right , RIGHT?Ginny said to him with a smile "Yes Ginny yes yes okay"Ron said Laughing so hard. Ginny then stopped and went on to Harry.

"So is it true you hate me right Malfoy right? Hermione asked tickling him "hahahahahaha yes yes yes it is it is now stop please please" Draco said with a tear comming out of his eye

"Not until you say my name?"Hermione said having so much fun she laughed" Okay okay hahahahahaha Hermione okay Hermione now get off me please please"Draco said in another laugh of laughter

Hermione stopped Tickling him as she she got up because she was sitting on him "Sorry Malfoy" She said with a apoligetic vocie "Now it's your turn to say my name or I will tickle you to death" Malfoy Said with

slight confidence "Not if can catch me Malfoy" Hermione Said about to run away, But he grabbed her ankle and started tickling her" Fine hahahahahah Draco Haaa Happy now" Hermione Said with more Tears.

"Malfoy get off of Hermione Please" Ginny asked nicely

"Okay whatever"and Malfoy got up and laid down to think about what made him feel like tickling Hermione back He would never do that he would merely push her off and walk away.

Malfoy was pretty much thinking it was her fault anyways then Mrs. Weasly Called for Ginny and Hermione to set up the table with plates outside since she thought that it was a nice night to be outside not to

warm not to cold just a nice night and Hermione Poured the Cups of pumpkin Juice and set it outside Hermione Covered the dishes soon Mrs.Weasly Called for Dinner Before the Boys came down Ginny put something in the boy's Drinks since Mrs. Weasly had a Twelve people table and they set three cups on each side Mrs. Wealsly, Ginny and Hermione occupied the first three spotsleaving the boys on the other side sese Mr. Weasly was gonna be late again.

Disclaimer I don't own the characters, potions. or anything Harry Pottterish things nor I own song in fact Lose Control By Missy Elliotte f/ Ciara Fatman Scoop I hope you enjoyed the chapter since took me all day to write Reviews Please


	5. Mixed Up Drinks Part 1

**Chapter 5 Spiked Drink**

**Okay Authors note yet again please tell me whats wrong with my writting so I can improve I would appreciate**

**it alot and for my disclaimer I don't own in anyway anything related to Harry Potter except for the things which I will**

**make up later in the Chapters.**

_Hermione and Ginny watched the boy's seeing if they gulped down their drink yet. As they watch without eating Ron and Harry were talking and they accidently hit their_

_drink with their elbows. Harry and Ron Sped off to the kitchen to pour some more in their cup. Soon Hermione and Ginny went back to eating their food not to dare look at Malfoy._

_Malfoy was eating like he never ate bfore he loved Mrs. Weasley's cooking very much when he got to the pumpkin juice it tasted a bit funny he shrugged it off and went back to_

_drinking and eating mostly at the same time. _

"Wow is Malfoy Thick didn't he hear Hermione and Gin Talking I mean dude they spiked our drinks not sure but yeah maybe" Ron said taking a gulp of his

butterbeer he made for Harry and himself.

"I don't understand to think I thought he be smart but I guess he thought they were joking possibility they were" Harry Said Looking in the Backyard "You think Malfoy's gonna be

okay?" Harry asked with an unsure face.

"He will Be fine Harry unless they put something in his drink that my cause death or just an aging potion" Ron said looking at Harry

"It can't cause death that would be wrong though and Giny's an angel wouldn't hurt a fly" Harry Blurted out now regreting it.

"oh so my sisters an angel and wouldn't hurt that fly eh? well you haven't seen her when she's gone she is evil" Ron gritted through his teeth.

30 Minutes later Malfoy walks into the house a little bit funny und goes up to Harry and Ron's room to see that they were playing wizards chest

"Heeeeey howw's iiit going Haaaarry" Draco said with a stir in his voice

"I knew it they put achool in his drink" Harry said not looking up from the Wizards Chess Game

"Whop de freakin do" Ron said as his pawn moved to H3

"Yoooouu Guys are boooring" Draco said and stumped out into the girls room. Ginny and Hermione were jumping on the bed

"heeyyy" Draco said with a smile

"Ginny I thought you put aging potion in his drink not achool" Hermione said not even looking at Malfoy

"I did or I might have added both can't remember" Ginny said with an unsure face

"we have to get him to lie down or we can wait till he passes out" Hermione whispered to Ginny

"No we will get him to lie down" Ginny whispered back as the girls got from the bed

"Please doooon't kill meeee I didnnn't do it..."Malfoy said while hermione dragged him to the bed then put him ontop of the bed. She put covers over him and sat on the floor

by Ginny.

"Ya think it worked" Hermione whispered To Ginny

"No not one bite" Ginny whispered back while Draco was jumping up and down on the bed

"Thhhhhhis is fuuuun" Draco said laughing

"Okay what do we do next?" Ginny asked

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the super short Chapter, but I'm going to the movies so I will write either tomorrow or on Sunday there may be alittle of typos and misspelled words but yet again tell me and thanks!


	6. Mixed Up Drinks Part 2

_Okay Thanks for the Replies sorry it took me long to post another part and here we go…….._

_Part 2 Mixed Up Drinks_

**Where we left off…..**

"**Ya think it worked" Hermione whispered To Ginny"**

**No not one bite" Ginny whispered back while Draco was jumping up and down on the bed**

**"Thhhhhhis is fuuuun" Draco said laughing**

**"Okay what do we do next?" Ginny asked**

"I don't know we could actually tie him up and put him in the other room" Hermione said still with a thinking, and trying hard not to laugh. "How are we supposed to tie him up? I mean look at him I put alcohol instead of aging potion"

Ginny said really frustrated. "I don't know maybe we should lock the door, kick him out of the house. I don't know."

"hmm let's just lock him in here" Ginny said looking at Malfoy who was now staggering to the radio Hermione Forgot to put up. "I guess, but he'll just go out the window wouldn't he? If you ask me that would be a nasty fall" Hermione said now lying down ignoring Draco, who was singing along to the radio, or atleast trying.

"Should we go see what the girls are up to, or atleast help them" Harry said putting the chess game away.

"I guess, but I think we could stay here as payback" Ron said with a slight of hope as he looked at Harry.

"No. we have to it's already been…"looks at the clock on the wall "about 15 minutes". "Ohhhh, come on Harry

give them atleast another 10 minutes" Ron said. "Hmmm, okay just another set of 10 minutes and not a minute longer."

Harry Said looking a bit strict. "Aye Capitan" Ron said saluting to Harry.

"I hold on to Secrets in White Houses, Maybe I'm a little bit over my head….." Draco singing really bad.

"Okay this is torture enough let's lock him in here 'Mione. "Ginny said getting up "But, what about…"Hermione started, but Ginny cut her off "No. now" And with that the girls left and locked Draco inside of Ginny's room.

Ginny and Hermione walked in the boy's room, The Boy's had both guilty and surprised looks. It only took one look off there faces to know they knew about Malfoy "You knew he was drunk and you were gonna let us suffer." Hermione said with angry voice. "Well...Uhhhh…. Not…...Oh Crap" Ron said now running to the bed, but didn't succeed… "Ohhhh no you don't" Ginny said grabbing him "do you know what we went through" Hermione said going on "He faked sleep, he tried to jump on the walls, but fell down on every try, he sang, he staggered, and for all I know he could be throwing up…" The silence broke after Harry and Ron started laughing. "Ohhhh god this is something I can use against him, what song was he singing?" Harry asked. "I have no idea" Hermione said as she flashed Ron and Harry both death glares.

The next Morning…….(Draco P.O.V)

Where in the bloody hell am I? What Happened last night after dinner? Why does my head hurt like hell? It Must've been the doings of mudblood and weasel. Just when you think you are not gonna kill each other you have to I think I'm gonna send an owl to my mum. I walked over to the weasels desk and took out a piece of parchment and ink pen.

_Mum,_

_Sorry I ran away, but you were getting on my nerves_

_I promise to visit today if you promise not to cry over _

_Dad that good for nothing man, who is in jail. _

_Write me back!_

_P.S. Please send over my owl and the owl that I'm sending you. Thanks._

_Love you,_

_D.M._

And with that I Put the letter in an envelope and sent the letter off with one of the weasels owls. I looked over at the clock on the wall it read **12:00** I slept in that late better be heading down to give Granger and Weasel a piece of my mind

Thanks for the replies yet again.

Song White Houses By Vanessa Carlton

Replies:

**Song Muse:**

Thanks for the suggestions very nice of you.

**Sarcastic- ha ha ha:**

Thanks For the comment

**Deadgirlythings:  
**Thanks for the encouragement and comment nice of all of you

**Half-blood Princess7:**

I know what punctuation it I've heard of it too I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes I'm sure I will go through them

To make sure there are no more, and if you don't like the plot once more **don't read the story**


	7. Realizing What Happened

**Chapter 7 realizing what happened**

**_In This chapter I will have Hermione's Point of View Then Ginny's. Thanks for the comments yet again and all of you should know the disclaimer but this is my last time writing it, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the things related to Harry Potter, but I sure do love it._**

_Hermione, Susan and Ginny were discussing last nights happenings in the kitchen with Ron and Harry who were not killed that night close though._**(A/N: Susan, Hermione, and Ginny are best friends)**_ Susan, Harry, Ron and Ginny were laughing there hearts out._

**Hermione's P.O.V**

_Oh I wish they come off it, I mean it wasn't that funny it was very stupid I think we should all be apologizing. If Ginny didn't mix up the bottles maybe this wouldn't happen but I guess I might as well laugh even though I don't want. Someone as Sick as a Malfoy or just a Malfoy I sort of feel sorry for which is sad because I feel sorry for that horrible Draco_

"**and then he started to sing some sort of sang that had something to do with White Houses, I mean pathetic" Susan said before laughing**

_Better start laughing so they would think I'm listening. I tried to laugh only 5 nervous giggles came out of me and now I have the crowd staring at me. Crap I hate feeling bad for him it just sucks._

"_Oh you don't feel bad for him" A voice said in the back of her head_

"_Oh really how do you know I'm so sure it's pity" Hermione snapped back in her mind_

"_Suite yourself, but I'm sure you know the real reason" The voice now echoed through her mind_

**End of Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Herms, 'Mione, HERMIONE" Harry shouted at the last name. "Huh? What?" Hermione said regaining her eyesight.

"You spazed out 'Mione" Suzan said in a worried voice, "Maybe you need rest".

"Oh no I'm fine" Hermione Insisted, She turned her head and looked around to find Malfoy outside the kitchen door, but a big crack to see what was happening.

"Ummmm…… I'm going to lie down okay see you" Hermione then rushed out of the kitchen

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ginny's P.O.V**

_What the heck is wrong with 'Mione I mean she ran out of here just to go lie down there has to be something wrong. Must not tell Harry, Nor Ron. SUSAN. Yes will tell her I just can't keep this inside me she has to know……_

**End of Ginny's P.O.V**

"Susan I need to talk to you" Ginny said with a bit of concern "What is it Gin?" Susan asked curiously.

"Something that we need to talk about with 'Mione" Ginny twitched her eye a little. Ginny and Susan left the

kitchen leaving Ron and Harry alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you reckon we should go see what that was about?" Harry asked hoping for a yes "Nah. Let's go play Wizards Chess" Ron said now getting up heading towards his room taking the staircase in the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes after Hermione left

"You heard didn't you?" Hermione asked looking at Malfoy, "Yes I heard, but you said nothing it looked like you were thinking almost, Feel bad for me eh Granger?" Malfoy asked. "No. of course not you just get out of Ginny's room so I can rest" Hermione walked over to the bed to lie down "and what if I don't Granger?" Malfoy said looking at her coldly. "Then don't I don't care" Hermione said in a huff then lied down Draco lied on the floor next to the bed. "You know I'm still here don't you" Malfoy said now yawning "Yes I do still don't care, but you are a very stubborn person" Hermione said know closing her eyes. "Yeah I know that's why I'm here" and soon after that they both dozed off. Draco from his Hang Over, and Hermione being worried about him laying awake at night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done and done that chapter seemed a little weird and I think it is short sorry yet again I'm rushing bedtime is near since it is a school night darn school

**Deadgirlythings**:

I'm glad you think it is sweet (my last chapter) thanks a lot glad you like it


	8. The Letter

Author Note: Thank you for reviewing my story sorry it is taking me long to write chapters anyways that's all I have to tell you so enjoy!

**The Letter **

"Hermione wake up." Harry said as he tugged her. "why?" Hermione questioned.

"First of all your on the floor second we only have 2 weeks till we go back to school for our

7th year you slept her for all of yesterday morning, night, and now this morning I tried you wouldn't get up."

"I slept on the bed how did I get on the floor?" Hermione said now getting up and looked where her bed was.

"Get out of the bed ferret!" Hermione shouted at Malfoy "I'm up I'm up what did I do?" Malfoy asked.

"Just leave this house obviously you want to sleep in your house right and I'm sick of you here!" Hermione said in a cold tone. "I was going to leave….." Before Malfoy got to finish his sentence his owl flew in through the window and dropped a letter on his head with a package. "Owwww!" Malfoy yelled. Malfoy picked up the letter and read it then he opened the package it was floo powder. "I have to go home Ummmm thanks for having me I guess by granger, potter don't talk to me." And with that Malfoy left.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked after Hermione told Ginny what happened. "I have no idea I'm clueless but he did get a letter and a package of floo powder." Hermione said. "Maybe we should go to Diagon Alley for our school supplies" Ginny suggested. "No. your mom is shopping for them now she left a note on the counter in the kitchen." Hermione said in a bored tone. "Hmmmmm…….." Just then a barn owl flew in through the window and landed in Hermione's lap. "I'll go get it some owl treats" Ginny said as she headed in the kitchen. Hermione opened the letter to see who it was from.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_I hope you will be willing to join Hogwarts as our new Head Girl the responsibilities _

_and job will be discussed on the train in the head girl/head boy compartment on Sunday when we_

_head back to Hogwarts you will be sharing a common room with the Head Boy, but with your own bedroom._

_Congratulations Miss Granger. Head's compartment is in compartment 624._

_Headmaster, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

"GINNNY, RON, HARRY COME HERE!" Hermione Shouted. Ron and Harry come rushing downstairs, Ginny comes through

the kitchen doors and into the living room. "What is it 'Mione?" Ginny asked giving the owl his treats. "I'm Head Girl!" Hermione

shouted again "Way to go 'Mione!" Ron, Harry and Ginny Shouted and went up to hug her. "I still wonder who Head Boy is."

"You will have to figure out on Sunday which is only a week away" Ginny said picking the bird up and letting him out the

window.

**2 weeks later**

"Get up Harry Ron!" Ginny shouted at her brother and friend. "But why?" Harry asked. "Because you two only have 2 hours to get

ready for Hogwarts and Hermione and Me are already ready!" Ginny shouted again. Harry and Ron lazily got out of bed and

got ready for Hogwarts while Ginny and Hermione ate a late breakfast. "Harry Ron are you ready yet" Mrs.Weasley shouted

from downstairs. "Yes we are." and with that the trunks fell downstairs. Harry's and Ron's clothes fell out including Ron's

underwear with hearts on it. Harry and Ron ran downstairs "The trunks fell sorry…….." Before Ron could finish that sentence

he ran to his underwear and quickly stashed behind his back. Everyone was cracking up with laughter.

**1 hour later**

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione are boarding the train saying there good bye's to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. The four of them

are now looking for a compartment on the train. "I have to go to the Head's Compartment catch up with you

guys later!" Hermione Then Rushed off to the compartment.

**Hermione's POV**

_I wonder who Head Boy is. I've also never seen compartment 624 it's probably in the back._

_632, 629, 628, 626, 625, and finally 624. I walked into the compartment to find Professor McGonagall and_

_Professor Dumbledore._

"**Welcome Ms. Granger congratulations" Professor McGonagall said happily. Just then Malfoy walked in.**

"**Hello Mr. Malfoy" Ms. McGonagall said unhappily. "So since your both here I want no fighting you make choices,**

**on The Hogwarts balls, Hogsmade trips, Prefect duty hours and all the effects." Dumbledore said, "Also please try**

**to get along, no hexes, curses, or anything that might hurt or kill each other. Do I make myself Clear?"**

**Ms. McGonagall added. "Yes" Hermione and Draco both chimed in. "Discussion over you can go to your back to **

**your compartments" Ms McGonagall and Dumbledore both said, I left and headed to my compartment. **

**Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna (if possible to fit six people in one compartment).**

Hermione walked into the compartment. "So how did it go?" Harry asked "Who is Head Boy?" Everyone, but Harry asked.

Hermione sighed "Dra…..Malfoy". "What a bummer 'Mione" Harry said with a sad face. "Well it can't be that bad who said you

Had to be friends…." Ginny started but Ron cut her off "No this is bad luck you will never……" Ginny and Harry put they're

hand over Ron's mouth. "Don't listen to him he's just…….." Ginny started "He's a bit worried probably mixed with crazy"

Harry said.

That's all for now sorry it took me a month to write this I promise you next weekend I will write you a lot more that might Be a lie, but forgive me if it is.


End file.
